


Kids playing heroes

by HumanBag



Category: South Park, South Park:The Fractured but whole
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanBag/pseuds/HumanBag
Summary: Heroes have begun to rise during this day and age in the now city of South park the normal towns children have become interesting adults with jobs responbilities and stopping drug deals,mafia bosses,Evil Death gods planning to take over the world and sending everyone to a dark oblivion.So come on down to South park have yourself time with friendly faces everywhere where you can leave your woes behind with ample parking day or night see if you can unwind and meet some friends of mine.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Red/Kevin Stoley, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels, scott malkinson/sophie gray





	Kids playing heroes

The Small town of South park has now become a Booming city Thanks to The help of an Alcoholic yet very progressive man know as Randy marsh the town has improved with More restaurants than just being Shitty City wok but with all bustling new cities comes the dangers of having a city if the Crime in South park as a town was bad then in a city is even worse Mafia bosses,Unknown creatures,gingers,And unknown entities but there is one man no One hybrid that is going to protect this city And His name is The coon 

In The pitch Black night of South park A Heavyweight Man Dressed up as a raccon man hybrid jumps down from a building,landing on the fire escape and sliding down the ladder he rushes through the alleyway where he witnesses two men One tall and black haired and the other small and blonde involving themselves in a very interesting entanglement The Heavyweight Man reveals himself loudly “Do not fear Scared Blonde I The coon will save you from this very intense Rape”The Self-Proclaimed hero had said. The taller Black haired man Had looked the coon straight in the eye and flipped him off,angering the coon.The coon Charges at the Black haired man only to be Punched square in the face sent Flying away into a Bundle of trash cans the blonde man yells out frantically “Oh Super Craig Why’d you punch him oh no what are we gonna do.”The man known as Super craig looking very bland and uninterested replied to his blond sweetheart by saying “honey i attacked him in self defense and also fuck this guy he’s the piece of crap who’s been pulling this shit on other couples For weeks, also we really need better hero names instead of our regular names .”The couple looks at the now passed out blacked eyed Coon after super craigs brutal punch they shrugged their shoulders and continue back to their Public session.

Meanwhile in Another part of the darkened city of South park. A Massive drug deal is happening in an abandoned building slowly decaying with broken glass and needles on the ground where addicts go to shoot up. A person watching the deal happen from a higher area A slim man Dressed in a black vest hindwings on his back like that of a bug,blood packets strapped in the front pockets black baggy pants and black boots spotting on red night vision goggles on his eyes the most notable thing about him though is the trail of mosquitoes Surrounding him he watches silently as the deal begin to happen “here man i got the stuff you asked for I have some Tegridy farm christmas special,this cat in heat for cheesing this stuff will get you real high man.”the drug dealer with crooked teeth showed off his haul to the men in black suits and hats with the Name Chaos on them the man silently watching from afar silently curses “shit I can’t believe Stan's dad weed and cocaine farm is still selling even after he closed it I gotta wait and see if this is all they have then bust them.Still can’t believe this is how i'm spending my nights fighting these loser’s,well it's better than sitting in that apartment with Craig and tweaks make out session Tokens always with nicole making me the lonely one in the house no one wants to spend time with good ol mosquito and now i'm just realizing i'm talking to mosquitoes Fuck i need to get Outside more.”

As the hero named Mosquito kept talking to his Blood sucking friend’s surrounding him the drug deal began to take a dangerous turn as Men with the Chaos emblem on their chest bring out multiple assault weapons guns rifles shotguns,this was when Mosquito had gotten up and readying himself to take action.“This is it,ok Guys you ready”He looks at his small friends swarming together ready to attack,mosquito Grabs a small packet of blood and begins to suck from it his body slowly getting more muscular as he jumps off his spying point the wings from his back begin to flap quickly allowing him to fly overhead the weapon deal.

“Ow,what the fuck was that”one of the men realize a very sharp pain in his neck his face getting slowly paler and his body losing definition until he passes out.all the men get their Guns out and loaded pointing out in every direction not being able to see past them due to it being so dark “AHHHHHHH” A scream goes out from one of the dealers men they all turn to see him completly gone “Shit a hero is here We better get outta here fast.”The Chaos Men had begun to get into their white van and load up their weapon’s “Wait What the hell your just gonna leave us here to deal with this shit”The drug dealers pleaing for them to stay and help with this threat “No way man this is what happens when you decide to deal in south park heroes exist in this city and if you wanna survive then you gotta join the people who can go against them.” As the Chaos minion starts up the car and begins to start driving away the minions look back at the dealers only to find them all gone and their guns on the ground.The minions speed up the car rushing out the building only to have mosquito on top of their car smashing through the Windshield and grabbing the Minion driving throwing him out of the car the car begins to swerve off mosquito jumps and grabs ahold of the car holding it up into the air seeing the minions face’s in fear and then slamming it down onto the ground busting the wheels and glass as mosquito walks over to the destroyed van breaking open the hatch throwing the chaos minions out he lights a match and throws it into the destroyed van setting it ablaze.he flaps his wings and flies off into the night “See ya boys i hope the cops have fun with ya.”As the police sirens are head ahead coming closer to the abandoned building a Thumbs up left in the dirt is mosquito’s insignia “I think Mosquito deserves some Cookies and Cream Ice cream in the fridge.”As mosquito flies off to get himself a cold treat for his good doing.

“I am an Angel keeping watch over the city at night.As Violence and Darkness take over the streets,I work to rid the city of crime.im the symbol this town needs.” 

The cloaked man with a mysterious Question mark on top of his head who perches above a large tower looking down at the city “OH GOD FUCKING DAMMIT WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HERE.”a cursed scream yells out from the same Rooftop The cloaked man turn’s to see the same fat Raccoon man hybrid The Coon only this time he’s spotting a slightly bruised black eye the mysterious man face turns into a uninterested annoyed look “Hello coon i see your patrolling here again.”The mysterious figure speaks to the coon “FUCK U MYSTERION,always stealing my thunder,always everywhere I am getting everyone’s attention and publicity im done im really fucking done ive had enough of your bull shit it’s time we settle this once and for all .”As the coon’s furious monologue continues Mysterion had already lost Attention from the coon he was looking at the South park bank as a robbery had now started by Chaos minion’s but this time they were being led by a small Ginger-haired boy Wearing a metal gauntlet on his right hand “Coon if you really wanna prove yourself to me and this city then you’ll stop thinking of yourself for once and try to stop this robbery.”Mysterion say’s right after jumping off the ledge of the roof 

“Wha-i will show you mysterion I’ll show you that i'm the best and you will respect my authoritah”Mysterion already out of earshot had Begun rushing towards the group of thieving minions Ready to attack “Look out it’s Mysterion”The metal armed Ginger cries Mysterion rushes through the chaos minion’s dodging all their bullets landing a fierce blow to the minion’s nose breaking it blood flying everywhere sending another punch their face in and feeling the bone’s crack on his gloves a purple mist washing through the empty bank as the mist takes a physical form grabbing hold of multiple minions Swinging them into the Banks walls.

“Hey,Your taking all my fucking spotlight Again godammit”Coon yelling franticly as he slashing minions faces,As the two take on the group of villians the ginger-haired boy leaps into the air slamming his metal fist onto the ground sending out an electric shockwave through the ground causing an explosion to erupt within the bank,dollars flying everywhere the minion fighting against the coon and mysterion blown away during the blast but mysterion and coon nowhere to be found the rest of the conscious minions circle together with their ginger leader in the middle, guns pointing in every direction aiming them in the darkness where the two heroes dwell in.The duo come crashing down mysterion’s purple mist grabbing onto all the circling minions slamming them into the bank’s walls “it’s over General disarray give yourself up” Mysterion yells as general disarray backs away preparing another powerful shockwave the coon kicks him hard in the solar plexus knocking the air and farts out of his body “yes now netflix will restart my franchise plan.” while the coon was fawning over his Soon to be fame and glory mysterion was investigating the bank robbery why would Chaos need to rob a bank his empire was rising gaining more power and followers quickly can he not keep up with all the new followers and need money to make sure his plans don't fail Mysterion wondered to himself as he was expecting the Bank’s vault “BANG” A Loud gunshot goes off mysterion turns around to see where it came from to see the Coon Struggling to get the gun from general disarray mysterion run’s as fast as he can to make it in time to stop the struggle until general disarray punches the Coon in his face pushing him away general disarray aims the gun pulling the trigger twice making sure the Coon would stay down“BANG BANG” only to see that mysterion had jumped in front just in the nick of time two bullet holes leaking tremendous amounts of blood from his chest he falls down mortally wounded the coon slashing the gun apart running away mysterions wounded body and exiting out of the bank 

The Coon ran into an alleyway hiding him and mysterion behind a dumpster “Shit dude,are you ok you got fucking shot”Mysterions gunshot wounds not stopping no matter how much pressure he put on it coughing up blood becoming hard to breathe as his eyes are beginning to lose vision he grabs the coon’s collar “Look i know you and i havent gotten along i personally think your a fat little fuck with nothing better to do in his life,but Proffesor chaos is planning something dangerous and we need to stop him.” “HEY FUCK YOU Mysterion i hope you fucking die,ASSHOLE.”The coon ignoring mysterions final wish and simply giving into his rage and berading him.”LISTEN here fat boy,i don’t know why you even decided to become a hero but right now the only way you can genuily prove yourself instead of being a little fat boy with a God complex is by banding together and stopping Professor chaos.” Mysterion then summons the rest of his strength to stand on his feet the coon replies to mysterion’s message “I can take care of this all by myself you look like your about to fucking die anyway asshole so id like to see you try something.” As mysterion climbs into the dumpster he looks at the coon with eyes that have no fear of his own upcoming death “Look,Fucker i can’t die I don’t care if you believe me or not but i-.”Mysterion begins coughing up huge amounts of blood as he falls into the dumpster his body begins to lose consciousness the iris in his eyes fading away Mysterion is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time writing and if you want to criticize its fine just please be respectful i will take notes ive been just having so many thoughts of writing some kind of story and i decided on South park because there very easy characters to right and are very fun to writing with so please i dont know when i will update again it might be soon but see you next time ;/.
> 
> The Coon:  
> Abilities:Animal Senses,Razor Sharp nails and teeth that can retract in and out,Sharp smelling senses,Night vision,  
> Personality:Very loud and annoying in short he's a dick.
> 
> Mosquito:  
> Abitilies:Sucking blood boost his physical capabilities can drink blood in a more physical way like a vampire but prefers drinking out of packs,He can't get Disease's from the blood he drinks, Command over Mosquitoes,A wingpack that lets him fly quickly.  
> Personality:Very outgoing happy and spunky cynical and sarcastic but in a fun way kind of a casanova likes to flirt but never goes his way he is sort of a crybaby but he can always be counted on.
> 
> Super Craig  
> Abilities:Super Strength and is also a Dick  
> Personality:The Bland and uncaring one of the group he is often seen with his boyfriend holding his hand and making sure he's ok always caring about him and making sure he doesnt freak out he usually has an uninterested face and has a interesting quirk he flips people off either if there annoying him or just to get them out of his fucking face.
> 
> Wonder Tweak  
> Abilities:I mean he's basically Storm from X-men but gay and white.  
> Personality:He is a very nervous guy speaking very loud and stuttering alot he works at his mom and dads coffee shop and also tests the coffee maybe thats the reason he twitches so much he loves his boyfriend craig and is happy to have him he gives him the confidence he never had though he does wish he wasnt so logical all the time.


End file.
